Control
by Britty Lea
Summary: Something's happened to Laura and in a twist events, finds herself quite involved with the Winchester brothers.


_Disclaimer: Supernatural and its respective characters belong to CBS._

**Summary: **Something's happened to Laura and in a twist events, finds herself quite involved with the Winchester brothers

**Chronology: **Somewhere in the middle of Series 2.

**Pairings: **None.

**Author's Note: **Number one, I've never really written any fanfics before, so keep in mind that my writing could use a little work. That aside, I'm not going to say go easy, because I would never learn. I'm hoping to write more-either to this story or others, so keep an eye out! Also, please realize I am just starting watching Supernatural, so everything might be a little off. I'm currently in Season 2.

**Control**

When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. Instead of the sunlight streaming through the window like it did every morning, the light was blocked by some sort of dark cloud. As my eyes began to focus, I realized that this cloud wasn't outside my window, but hovering just inside. It began to move closer to me. Fear seized my whole body, making any thoughts of escape fly out the opened window. The dark cloud hovered above me, and for a split second I thought it was going to become a comical cartoon rain cloud and strike a miniature lightning bolt at me. If only I could have been so lucky. The cloud enclosed me, suffocating me for the longest minute of my life. Then it was inside my head. Pushing, prodding, expanding, the pressure making it feel like the inside of my head was oversized for my outside. Without any warning, there was a sharp twist of my neck and I was no longer conscious.

When I regained sense, everything felt wrong. I wasn't lying in my bed trying to figure out why I had such a horrible nightmare. I wasn't on the couch, wondering how I got in the living room. I was in my car driving at such a speed that I feared the car would leap into hyper drive. I instinctively slammed on the breaks. Nothing. In fact, my body hadn't responded to my command. I tried to yank the steering wheel. Still nothing. A scream came tumbling from the back of my brain to my mouth only to get caught in the middle. Nothing. I couldn't control a single thing of my own. I was stuck in a perpetual limbo that was my own body. It was like being in a hyper-sensualized 3-D movie, where you get to experience all the senses. No control over my body. How was this even real? I began to rationalize with myself. _It's only a dream. _ I thought. _Maybe I'm lucid dreaming. I read about that in a magazine once. No wait. I'm crazy. I'm experiencing multiple personalities or something. That's it. I'm just mental. That's ok then. _

And then the final blow hit me.

"Shut up! I can hear you in there!" My mouth yelled, my eyes looking into the rearview mirror. I froze. Well I froze as much as you can mentally I suppose. There was someone or something else in me. I wasn't me. That made…just about as much sense as anything else I had come up with. I suppose it would have to do.

The car that I wasn't actually driving came to a screeching halt. I, (well I don't suppose it was actually me so I'm calling it _it), it_ got out of the car and paraded up to the front door. With one swift kick the door splintered to pieces.

_Wow. _I thought. _I wish I could do that normally. _Somehow the actuality of the situation hadn't actually hit me yet, so here I was being impressed bSomehow the actuality of the situation hadn't actually hit me yet, so here I was being impressed by _it. _

_It _stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway.

"Not bad." _It _said out loud. "Could do without the hair though." I huffed, mentally. I liked my curly blonde hair. Sure it could be a little wild, but I liked it. That thought flew right out the window as I noticed what I was wearing. I mean _it. _But still. It was me. My image was staring back at us in the mirror. The image that contained my hair in a strangely fashioned ponytail, a low cut-shirt—no wait—an old t-shirt with the neck cut out (I didn't mind too terribly. I hadn't been into the Glow Hex since high school), and a leather jacket over it. The pants were a little too tight, and the heels had to have been in my closet for eons. This was totally not me, seeing as I would never have worn this unless it was Halloween.

The image in the mirror smirked. "If you don't like it, then I like it." It told me in my voice. The whole-me-but-not-me-thing was starting to get on my nerves.

_It _whirled around only to come face to face with a shotgun.

_Oh god. _I panicked. _I'm going to die through demonic rain cloud mind control by redneck shotgun. _

"Cute" _It _remarked. And I felt a miniature earthquake beneath my feet. Except it wasn't an earthquake, because nothing was shaking. Everything began to move in slow-motion, each sound began to echo in my ears. The earthquake moved up my legs, through my stomach and then radiated through my arms. I had never felt such _power _ before. It took so much energy that I began to flicker out.

_Stop that. _I chided myself. _Steady. I need to see everything so I can condemn myself later. _It was an odd thought, I realized, but it was the moral thought in the situation.

I re-focused and realized that _it _had used the power to knock the shotgun wielding man to the floor. _It _had tied him to a chair, but instead of looking fearful, the man looked kinda…annoyed.

"Here's the deal, hunter." _It _spat. "I will let you live, on one condition."

"I don't make deals with the devil." The man drawled. He wasn't helping my pre-conceived redneck notion.

"Luckily he's not here. There's only one thing I want you to do and then you're home free. No tricks on either side, you got me?"

"What's your condition?" The man paused, then winked, "Sweetheart?"

A growl escaped my lips, which frightened me to be honest. _It _shook my head a bit, took a deep breath and then said, "Tell me where they are."

"Who?"

"The Winchesters."


End file.
